Generally, individual unique hairstyles play an important part in appearance or first impressions.
This is particularly important to women, who curl their hair in various different hairstyles according to their dresses and accessories or surroundings and circumstances to represent their unique personalities and senses of beauty. For this reason, women frequently change their hairstyles.
Correspondingly, electric curling irons, constructed for women to curl their hair in various different hairstyles without time and spatial limits, have been increasingly used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional electric curling iron. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electric curling iron has an iron body comprising an upper iron body 10 and a lower iron body 30. The upper iron body 10 and the lower iron body 30 are hingedly connected to each other via a hinge part 60 having a predetermined resilient force such that the upper iron body 10 and the lower iron body 30 are arranged in the shape of pliers. To the inner surface of the upper iron body 10 is attached a heating member 50, and to the inner surface of the lower iron body 30 is also attached another heating member 50, which corresponds to the heating member 50 of the upper iron body 10. The heating members 50 are connected to printed circuit boards (not shown), which are operated when the printed circuit boards are supplied with external electric current through a power connection part 70, thus being heated to a predetermined temperature. Hair is put between heating members 50, and then the upper iron body 10 and the lower iron body 30 are moved toward each other. In this way, the hair can be arranged into various different hairstyles.
In the conventional electric curling iron with the above-stated construction, however, the upper and lower iron bodies of the electric curling iron each have a fixed length, which increases the overall size of the electric curling iron, and therefore, portability of the electric curling iron is very low.